Laundry and Lemons
by Kiaran Dryaalis
Summary: A beautiful Saturday morning at Subaru’s apartment. And Seishirou is spying on the Sumeragi as he does laundry. Warning: OOC-ness, hang-overs, and lemon.
1. Laundry

_**Author's Note:** I'm in a pissy mood, so you're all getting a treat. A new SeixSu lemon. And dear Mrs. James…up yours with love, bitch.  
__**Warning: **Author is bitchy. Don't mess. Oh, and some OOC moments, smut (in a later chapter), and gods know what else my twisted psyche comes up with.  
__**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, Seishirou would have gotten into Subaru's pants a lot sooner. I mean, come on. You just know that they're fucking each other on the sidelines in X. Don't deny it._

* * *

Part One: Laundry

The younger man stood in front of the dryer, wearing nothing but a pair of dark green boxers and an over-sized white t-shirt. He pulled out a pair of black denim jeans and folded them neatly, not acknowledging the presence of the man who was watching him. As he folded more laundry, Sakurazuka Seishirou looked him over. Sumeragi Subaru was, indeed, a very beautiful young man.

His hair was growing long; over-due for a haircut. The jet-black bangs fell into Subaru's striking, emerald-colored eyes. His legs were smooth and long. The Sumeragi was, in a word, a masterpiece. And he was also one of Seishirou's favorite playthings.

"I'm curious," Subaru said, speaking up suddenly, "as to why the Sakurazukamori has nothing better to do on a Saturday morning than to stand in my apartment, hiding in an illusion, and watching me fold my laundry."

Seishirou smiled. His Subaru-kun was indeed, perceptive. He dropped his illusion; there was no point in keeping it up if Subaru knew he was there. He approached the younger man, who ignored him.

"So, are you going to answer my curiosity?" Subaru asked. "Or are you just going to stand there?"

Seishirou shrugged. "I thought I would just stand here."

The Sumeragi pulled another pair of jeans out of the dryer and threw them at Seishirou. The pants landed on Seishirou's head. "Make yourself useful."

Seishirou blinked. He took a hold of the jeans and folded them meticulously. Then, he added them to the pile of jeans that Subaru had finished. Within minutes, the two of them finished folding Subaru's laundry. Subaru put the clothes into his bedroom and came out a few minutes later, fully dressed in black jeans and a short sleeved, high-necked t-shirt. Seishirou smirked. Subaru really knew how to dress.

"Would you like some tea, Seishirou-san?" the younger man asked, heading to the kitchen of his small apartment.

"I would," Seishirou confirmed, sitting at the table in the small dining room.

Subaru went about making the tea, which wasn't too difficult; just put two mugs of water in the microwave with tea bags and nuke them for a minute. He took them out when the microwave beeped and handed one of them to the older man. He sat down opposite Seishirou and looked at him.

"So, is there some reason you came here?" Subaru asked. "Bored again?"

"I just felt like seeing you," Seishirou replied, taking a sip of the tea. The hot liquid slid down his throat, warming his body. "I didn't really intend to stay long, but since you figured I was here, I thought I'd stay longer."

"Uh-huh," Subaru said in mild disbelief.

Seishirou took another sip of his tea. "It looks like you're doing well."

"About as good as one can expect," Subaru told him. "I've been busy with work lately and Obaa-chan is worried that I'm working a little too hard."

"Well, it's not like you're the only one in the clan that can do these jobs," Seishirou said. "Why don't you relax a little?"

Subaru shrugged. He set his mug on the table surface, keeping his hands wrapped around the ceramic piece. He looked down at his tea, watching his reflection.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Huh?" Subaru asked, looking up sharply at the other man.

"I was thinking I could take you to dinner, perhaps?" Seishirou offered.

The Sumeragi blinked at his opposite. He suspected something. Dinner? With him? Seishirou must have an ulterior motive. Nothing Seishirou ever did came without an ulterior motive.

"Ano…" Subaru hesitated. "I…I think…that would be okay."

"Good," Seishirou said, standing up. "I'll pick you up around five, then?"

Subaru blinked. "O-okay."

Seishirou headed towards the front door, where his shoes were. He slipped them on and opened the door. He turned to the younger man and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you tonight, then, Subaru-kun."

With that, Seishirou left. The door closed behind him. Subaru sat there, and took a sip of his tea. As he swallowed, he absently wondered what he had gotten himself into. He stood up and headed to the door. He had some work to do before he could even think of going to dinner with Seishirou. Grabbing his jacket and putting on his boots, Subaru headed outside.

* * *

The door to the house opened. The woman looked at Subaru with thankful blue eyes. Her dark hair was pulled up in a simple bun and she wore a traditional, pale-blue kimono.

"Kumomoto Kaede-san?" Subaru asked.

"Hai," the woman said. "Thank you for coming, Sumeragi-sama. I'm sorry to have called you out like this, but I'm getting desperate. Please come in."

"Thank you," Subaru said. He stepped into the house and toed off his boots.

Kaede led Subaru through her house to a room out looking the backyard. A teenage girl sat at the windowsill, staring out at the beautiful maple tree in the yard. Subaru looked at her.

"She's been like that for three days," Kaede said. "She won't look at anyone, won't speak, and she doesn't move at all."

Subaru nodded. "What is her name?"

"Kirika," Kaede said. "Akizuki Kirika."

"She's not of your family?"

"She's my cousin's daughter."

Subaru looked at Kirika again. She was dressed in a violet kimono with small silver butterflies embroidered near the hem. The girl's hair was tied in a partial bun, the rest of it flowing loosely in the slight breeze coming in through the open window. Her gray eyes were dull and not blinking.

_She's Within herself,_ Subaru realized.

"I would like to have you stand outside the room, please," he told Kaede.

Kaede bowed politely. "Hai."

She left the room silently. Subaru walked over to Kirika and picked her up, moving her to the bed in the room. He lay her down gently, and then brought the chair she had been sitting in previously over next to the bed and sat down. Positioning his hands on either side of Kirika's head, he began to chant.

_"Nobou akyasha kyarabaya on arikya maribori sowaka."_

Subaru repeated these words as he entered Kirika's consciousness. He came across little resistance. When he reached her first level of consciousness, Subaru looked around. There were maple trees and rhododendrons scattered here and there, with a wide stream circumnavigating around the plants. The air carried the scent of the plants and also, strangely, a minty scent. The Sumeragi vaguely wondered what the scent meant.

Walking along the streams edge, Subaru searched for Kirika. However, this level of consciousness was empty. He reached the barrier to the next level of Kirika's heart. With a short spell, Subaru shattered the barrier. A cold wind blasted into his face, making his eyes sting. A sobbing voice was carried by the wind through the snowy Innerscape.

"Kirika-san?" Subaru called.

"Go away!" the voice responded. "Leave me alone!"

"Kirika-san, please! Where are you?"

"Go away!"

Subaru walked forward and shortly found the source of the crying voice. Akizuki Kirika sat beneath a snow-covered maple tree. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She had her face buried in her arms. Subaru could hear her sobs, though they were muffled.

"Kirika-san?" Subaru asked.

The girl lifted her head and looked at Subaru. The tears that slid down her face were not normal tears; they were tears of blood. Subaru knelt down beside Kirika.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "How…how did you…?"

"My name is Sumeragi Subaru. I'm an onmyouji. Your guardian, Kaede-san, asked me to help you."

"Why?" Kirika sniffled. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"Because they care about you, Kirika-san," Subaru told her. He reached out and took the teenage girl's hand. "Why are you hiding in here?"

Kirika took her free hand and wiped away her bloody tears. "I can't…I can't stay out there anymore."

"Why not?"

"She'll die," Kirika said, forcing herself to keep from crying. "Kaede will die."

Subaru gave a slight alarmed look. "What do you mean?"

"They're dead…" Kirika muttered, burying her face once more. "They all died…"

Flame suddenly consumed the Innerscape. They surrounded Subaru and Kirika, melting the snow around them. Screams filled the air, both male and female, young and old. Subaru looked around him. Silhouettes of five people moved wildly, as though in agonizing pain.

"Okaa-san…Otou-san…" Kirika muttered. "Kanae…Shiori…Obaa-chan…They're all dead…"

"Kirika!" Subaru shouted as the crackling of flames and the screams grew louder. "Listen to me!"

"They're dead…They're gone…"

"Kirika!" Subaru forced the girl to look at him. His green eyes met her steel-gray ones. "Kirika, listen to me! You have to come back out into the real world."

"No! I won't let Kaede die!"

"She won't die, Kirika," Subaru told her.

"Yes, she will!" Kirika insisted. "Everyone will die! They'll all leave me!"

"Kirika, I swear to you, Kaede-san will not die."

Kirika looked at Subaru. "You give me your word?"

"I give you my word," Subaru promised. "But you have to come out for me to keep my word."

The girl was silent for a few moments as the fire died down. Then, she looked into Subaru's eyes. "Okay. I'll come out."

Subaru nodded. Together, they left Kirika's consciousness.

* * *

When Subaru got home, he was tired. It was four o'clock. Seishirou would be there in an hour. That gave Subaru time to shower and find something to wear for dinner. So, he went into the bathroom, stripped down, and climbed into the shower after turning the water on. He rinsed his body off, scrubbed up and down, and washed his hair. When he was finished, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Going into his bedroom, Subaru began to think of what he could wear to dinner. He didn't think he owned anything that nice and prayed that Seishirou didn't take him somewhere fancy. Finding the nicest clothes he owned, a pair of slacks and a nice black turtleneck, Subaru got dried off and dressed. He was just running a comb through his hair when the doorbell rang.

Seishirou was standing outside the door with at least a dozen roses in his arms. The older man himself was dressed in black slacks and a black silk shirt. His sunglasses were not on and the Sumeragi could see his eyes. Subaru had to admit it; Seishirou looked good.

"Komban wa, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said with a smile.

"Komban wa," Subaru replied. He gave a grin of his own. "Look at you. You do own something other than a suit."

"Miracle, isn't it?" Seishirou asked, sarcastically.

He handed the roses to Subaru. Subaru took them in his arms. They were perfect; a deep red color and just beginning to bloom. And they smelled wonderful.

"Come in, Seishirou-san," Subaru said. "You can have a seat while I do something with these.

Seishirou nodded and stepped inside the apartment. Subaru disappeared into the kitchen and pulled out a vase. It was made of green glass and hade a pentacle carved into it. It was one of the few things that had belonged to Hokuto that Subaru had kept over the years. He carefully put the roses into the vase and filled it with water.

"So," Seishirou said as Subaru came out of the kitchen. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Subaru replied, pulling on his shoes.

Seishirou took Subaru by the arm and led him down to the parking lot of the apartment complex, where his car waited. He opened the passenger side door and let Subaru get into the car before getting in himself. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Subaru felt a nervous chill run his spine. What was he doing going to dinner with the man he hated, the man who had broken his heart, killed his sister, and ruined his life?

"I was thinking Italian for dinner," Seishirou said as he drove. "What do you think, Subaru-kun?"

"That sounds fine," Subaru replied.

The truth was, even though Seishirou had done nearly everything to make Subaru's life miserable, the Sumeragi still loved him. Despite the torture, the pain, and the guilt, Subaru could not help loving the older man. Sakurazuka Seishirou meant the world to Sumeragi Subaru and always would.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet after that. Seishirou seemed to be more interested in being in Subaru's presence than actually talking to him. That was perfectly fine with the younger man. There really wasn't much to talk about anyway.

Seishirou pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant, parked and got out of the car. He walked around to open the door for the younger man, but Subaru was already getting out of the car. The Sumeragi stood and let the other man lead him into the restaurant. A young woman inside led them to a booth on the west side of the eatery and handed them menus.

Seishirou looked over the menu. Arcadia was a relatively new restaurant and this would be his first time eating there. In a few short minutes, he decided up on the Fettuccini Alfredo. He waited for Subaru to decide, and then called over the waitress. The young woman took their orders, asking if they wanted anything to drink.

"I think some red wine," Seishirou said. "What about you, Subaru-kun?"

"Um…same," Subaru replied, hesitantly.

The waitress nodded and left. Seishirou looked at Subaru as the two of them waited. He gave the younger man a smile.

"So, how was your day?" he asked. "I hear you had some work to do."

Subaru absently wondered how Seishirou had known he had to work. Then he remembered what Seishirou did almost all day: spy on him.

"Yes, I did," Subaru said.

"How did it go?"

"It went well," Subaru replied.

"That's good," Seishirou said. "I would hate it if something bad happened to my Subaru-kun."

"Seishirou-san, we're in a restaurant," Subaru told him.

"So I've noticed."

The waitress came over with the wine and two glasses. She poured wine into each of them and set one in front of both men. Subaru thanked her quietly. The young woman merely gave him a smile and small nod, and then walked away, leaving the bottle of wine at the table. Seishirou lifted his glass and took an experimental taste of the dark crimson beverage.

"Delectable," he said.

Subaru took a sip of his wine and winced as he swallowed. As he was fairly inexperienced with wine, the taste caught him off-guard and he choked slightly after he swallowed. He set his glass down on the table and folded his hands in his lap. Seishirou chuckled at him.

"Not much of a wine person, Subaru-kun?" he asked.

"Not particularly," the younger man responded.

A few more minutes passed. The waitress came by again, this time with their food. She set the fettuccini in front of Seishirou and a plate of steamy tortellini in front of Subaru. She also left a small basket of breadsticks at the table.

"Enjoy your meal," she told them with a smile. "If you need anything, just call for me."

Seishirou nodded and thanked her. The waitress left and headed to seat a family that had just come into the restaurant. Subaru picked up his fork and took a bite of the tortellini. The rich taste of the mushroom-filled pasta covered with olive oil and parmesan filled his mouth. He had to admit, it was delicious. Subaru took another sip of his wine to wash it down.

Neither man talked much during the course of the meal. By the time they were both done, Subaru felt a bit tipsy. He realized that he had drunken at least two glasses of wine, which was probably not good. He knew he didn't have a very high tolerance for alcohol. Seishirou looked at the younger man with a slight bit of worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Subaru-kun?" he asked.

Subaru waved him off. "Yeah. I think I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

Subaru nodded. Seishirou took out his wallet and left a few bills on the table, enough to pay for the meal and cover a tip for the waitress. Then, he stood up and went over to Subaru. He offered the younger man his hand to help him up. Subaru took it and stood carefully.

"I think I should get home," he told Seishirou, feeling dizzy.

"I think you had too much wine," Seishirou replied. "Why didn't you tell me you had a low alcohol tolerance?"

"I don't drink that often," Subaru said. "I didn't…think about it."

"Well, let's get you home."

Subaru nodded. Seishirou lead him outside and to the car. He helped Subaru get in and then started the car. They were about half-way to Subaru's apartment when the younger man passed out. Seishirou took them to the apartment complex, parked, got out and then took Subaru out of the car and carried him up to the apartment. He went through Subaru's pockets, pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

Seishirou carried Subaru through the apartment and to the bedroom, where he gently lay Subaru down on the bed. He pulled off Subaru's shoes and clothes, leaving the younger man in his boxers, and covered him with the blankets. Then, he leaned down and kissed the Sumeragi's forehead and left the room. He contemplated leaving the apartment altogether, but decided to stay, in case Subaru wound up sick. Going into the living room, Seishirou pulled off his trenchcoat and curled up in the armchair. He covered himself with his coat and closed his eyes.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: And thus ends the first installment. Part two coming up VERY quickly.**_


	2. And

_**Author's Note: **Buwahaha! The next installment! X3 Here's where we get to see Subaru being cute and hung-over! X3  
__**Warning: **Author had way too much sugar at the Geek Prom. Don't poke her. She'll bite. Trust us.  
__**Disclaimer:** Moooooo!_

* * *

Part Two: And…

The next morning, Subaru crawled out of bed, feeling ill. He stood up slowly and stumbled to the bathroom, where he was promptly sick. After heaving up whatever he had eaten, he flushed the toilet, washed his face, and staggered out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen. He paid no attention to anything around him, therefore not seeing the sleeping form of the Sakurazukamori on his armchair.

Going through the cupboards, Subaru found some gingersnaps and nibbled on a few as he made himself some chamomile tea. He waited for the water to boil, leaning against the counter and chewing slowly on a gingersnap. He still felt horrible and thinking hurt. As a result, he didn't remember what had happened the previous night.

Seishirou, in the living room, opened his eyes as the kettle on the stove began to whistle. He sat up and stretched as Subaru came into the living room with a box of gingersnaps and a mug of steaming tea. The younger man noticed him and jumped, nearly dropping his tea.

"Seishirou-san!" he gasped. He paused, last night's events coming back to him. "Oh, damn."

Subaru slumped into the chair at his kitchen table and let his head slam against the table's surface. Seishirou blinked at the younger man, not sure what Subaru was doing. He heard the Sumeragi mutter something along the lines of "ouch" and softly chuckled.

"Ohaiyo, Subaru-kun," he said, getting up.

"Nnghhh…" came the reply.

"I hope you don't mind that I stayed here last night," Seishirou said. "I wanted to make sure you didn't try to kill yourself when you got up.'

"No, but thanks for the idea."

"Really, Subaru-kun. Is my company that horrible?"

_No, no it's not,_ Subaru thought._ But I don't want you to know that._

With Subaru not answering, Seishirou sighed. He went over to the younger man.

"There's food in the kitchen," Subaru said, standing up. "Feel free to make yourself breakfast."

"Where are you going?" Seishirou asked.

"Back to bed."

With that, the Sumeragi stumbled towards the bedroom. Seishirou shrugged and went through the pantry to find some breakfast. He settled for a bowl of rice and a glass of juice that he found. Apparently, Subaru thought little of food.

After finishing the meager breakfast, Seishirou went to the bedroom to check on Subaru. The bed was empty and Seishirou could hear Subaru in the bathroom. The younger man was still being ill. Seishirou reflected that, over the years, he had never seen Subaru drink, so the Sumeragi must not have had much of an alcohol tolerance. Wonderful.

Subaru came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, still looking a bit ill. He had one hand over his stomach and his eyes were closed. The Sumeragi walked over to his bed and flopped down, burying his face in his pillow. Seishirou walked over to him, sat on the edge of the bed, and began rubbing Subaru's back through the t-shirt the younger man had put on while Seishirou ate breakfast.

Subaru sighed in contentment as Seishirou's hand moved in small circles along his back. A soft smile crossed his lips. It felt good; the way Seishirou was rubbing his back. It made him forget his hang-over, his embarrassment for being drunk, and most of all, it made him forget the guilt that always came over him when he found himself enjoying the older man's company.

Seishirou let his hand drift lower down Subaru's spine, causing the younger man to shiver when his fingers brushed up against the sensitive skin of the Sumeragi's lower back. A small whimper escaped Subaru's lips as the older man continued to let his fingers run in circles on the small of his back. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop the whimpers and moans that threatened to slip between his lips as Seishirou's fingers ran along his back.

_((Author's Note: Okay, just remembered why trying to write UST and the like during class is a bad idea. ((hides from teacher)) I'm behaving. Really.))_

"S-Seishirou-san," Subaru said, in an attempt to protest. He felt his face start to burn.

"What is it, Subaru-kun?" the older man asked, leaning close to Subaru's ear.

His hand shifted, moving up and over Subaru's shoulders, massaging the Sumeragi's neck. Subaru let out a soft moan. He relaxed and let Seishirou simply run his hands on his neck. The older man's other hand came up and began to play with Subaru's hair.

Seishirou was surprised when Subaru let out a soft purr as his hand reached the nape of his neck. He blinked. He had no clue the Sumeragi could get a sound like that so close to the actual animal's sound. It was rather…cute. Then again, his Subaru-kun was always very cute.

_((Author's Note: Flames of hatred for my art teacher are being fueled. ((flips off art teacher)) Fuck you, bitch.))_

Subaru rolled over and looked into Seishirou's eyes. "Seishirou-san?"

"Hmm?"

Subaru sat up and took Seishirou's hand. "Will you stay with me?"

Seishirou blinked. He hadn't expected that. For the past nine years, he knew that Subaru hated him with a passion, yet loved him. Never in those nine years had Subaru actually shown Seishirou affection directly. Why now? It was as if the Sumeragi had given up on his hatred.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru urged.

"For now, Subaru-kun," Seishirou replied. "Just for now."

Subaru gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

The Sumeragi scooted to the other side of the bed and let Seishirou sit next to him. Glad for once just to be with the one he loved and not feeling guilt for it, Subaru leaned and rested his head on Seishirou's shoulder. He closed his eye. Then, he flinched slightly when Seishirou put his arm around his waist.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Seishirou was shaking the younger man awake. Subaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. He let out a small yawn.

"Seishirou-san?" he asked, sleepily.

"It's past one o'clock," Seishirou said. "Get dressed. We're going to go get some lunch."

Subaru looked a bit green at the thought of food. Seishirou gave him a look that stated clearly that there weren't going to be any "but's" about it. The younger man got out of bed, got some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, Seishirou was waiting.

"I'm going to make a stop at my apartment to change," Seishirou said, heading out the door. "I've been wearing these since yesterday."

Subaru nodded. The two men got down to the parking lot and got into Seishirou's car. Seishirou drove them to another apartment complex and had Subaru stay in the car while he went up to change. When he came back down, he was dressed in his usual attire, minus the trenchcoat for once. His sunglasses were back and yet he still looked drop-dead gorgeous.

_((Author's Note: Ignore that pun, damn it.))_

Seishirou got back into the car and started driving. The drive was quiet and neither of them looked at each other as they cruised down the busy streets of Tokyo. When Seishirou pulled into a small French café, the two men got out of the car. Seishirou went over to Subaru and led him inside the café. The waiter, this time, led them to a secluded part of the café and handed them menus.

Subaru looked at the menu. Thank goodness for the kanji scribbled next to the French words. If it weren't for them, he never would know what to get. He really wasn't that hungry, so he decided on something simple, the tartine de tomates à la mozzarella: tomato, mozzarella and basil open-faced sandwich. It sounded appetizing enough, to him at least.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, holding a small notebook.

"Yes," Seishirou said. "I'll have the Tartine à la creme de courgette et radis."

Subaru blinked at how easily Seishirou could say the French name for the sandwich. Either the older man came to this café often, or Seishirou had taken French sometime in his life. The language sounded so elegant and liquid, coming from Seishirou.

_((Author's Note: What? Am I the only one who thinks Seishirou would have no problem with French?))_

The waiter wrote down Seishirou's order, and then turned to Subaru. The Sumeragi ordered his sandwich, not bothering to try to pronounce the French words. He knew he would only butcher the terms beyond recognition if he tried. The waiter nodded and wrote down the order.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Just water for me, Subaru said, remembering last night's incident and this morning's hang-over.

"I'll take water as well," Seishirou told the waiter.

Again, the waiter nodded. He headed off, taking the menus with him. He returned a few minutes later with two large glasses and a pitcher of water. He set these down on the table and left again.

Subaru took a sip of water. He looked at Seishirou, who was looking at a pamphlet that sat on the table. The older man had removed his sunglasses and Subaru could see the blind white eye. Guilt wracked at his heart. Even now, after nine years, he still felt guilty about what had happened. Even though he had apologized after the incident and Seishirou had told him that it hadn't been his fault, he still felt that he was at fault. After all, if he hadn't been standing there, Seishirou would not have had to interfere.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked, quietly.

"Hmm?" Seishirou replied, looking up at the younger man.

"I…" Subaru hesitated. "I'm sorry."

The Sakurazukamori blinked. "What for?"

"Everything."

Seishirou looked at Subaru, who dropped his gaze to his lap, where he watched his fingers intertwine. The older man sighed, a soft smile on his lips. He stood up and moved over to sit next to Subaru, who didn't notice until Seishirou took the younger man's hand in his own.

"S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru exclaimed, turning bright red. "I…you…w-we're in a p-public restaurant!"

"No one's looking," Seishirou told him.

"B-but!" Subaru looked around for a way out. He spotted their waiter coming out of the kitchen. "Our food's coming!"

Seishirou pouted. "You're no fun, Subaru-kun."

The Sumeragi waited for the older man to move back to his own seat, but Seishirou remained sitting next to him. The waiter set the two plates of sandwiches on the table, showing no sign of a problem with seeing two men sitting next to each other with fingers intertwined. Like the girl from last night, he told them that if they needed anything, just call.

Subaru scooted a few inches away from Seishirou, in order to retain control over himself. He avoided looking at Seishirou as he took a bite of the sandwich he had ordered. Seishirou smirked and took a bite of his own lunch. He didn't notice when a familiar young man came into the café, at least until the teen's shadow slipped over the table.

"Hello, Seishirou," came the voice of the Dark Kamui.

Seishirou looked up. Subaru did as well. The Dark Kamui gave a half-smirk and sat down across from the two men. Seishirou's eyes narrowed towards Fuuma.

"What do you want/Kamui?" he asked.

"I saw you sitting here and thought I'd say hello," Fuuma replied. He looked at Subaru. "Is this the one you're always talking about, Seishirou?"

Seishirou gave a proud smirk as Subaru looked at the Dark Kamui quizzically. He snuck his hand over to Subaru and put it in an unmentionable place. Subaru squeaked, fidgeted, and smacked the older man's hand away as he turned bright crimson. Seishirou chuckled and Fuuma laughed.

"He's a cute one," the Dark Kamui commented. "You've got impeccable taste, Seishirou."

"Thank you."

"Seishirou-SAN!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Though," Fuuma continued, thoughtfully, "I, myself, prefer them to be violet-eyed."

Subaru glared daggers at Fuuma. The amber-eyed boy, of course, was talking about Shirou Kamui, the leader of the Ten no Ryu. Fuuma had caused Kamui enough pain and trauma to last throughout the rest of the Year of Destiny. And in only a few short months.

"Now, I'd best get going," Fuuma said, standing up. "I've got some plans for this afternoon. I'll see you later, Seishirou."

With that, the Dark Kamui left.

_Author's Note: I'm ending there because I felt like it. We shall be getting to the lemon in the next and final installment. I promised myself to keep this somewhat short._

_**MoonGirlSelene99:** Oh, yes. Seishirou's ahem good intentions can always lead to places and events that we all love, right?  
__**Sapadu:** ((blinks)) And you're complaining…why? You know you like them, Jackie. Don't deny it.  
__**Jen:** I've had this idea in my head for a while, so it was only natural that I write it. I simply love the title. And of course, we all know where this is going.  
__**Jessiehimechan:** Aww…thanks! I always give my readers more._


	3. Lemons

_**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone, for being so uberly patient while I procrastinated with this fic. I'm telling you, I'm going to wind up dropping out of high school and make my living by writing dime-store smut. Hey, it would work, right? If I can write it with two guys, how hard can it be with one guy and a woman?  
__**Warning: **Lemon. At long last, right? Also, the author is writing dark, depressing Subaru-centric fics in secret. Shh…you did not just read that. Right?  
__Oh yeah. One last thing. Author is being sappy in this chapter. And she knows it. But, hey. It's her fic, she does what she wants. Okay, one last thing. OOC-ness. But you were all expecting that, right?  
__**Disclaimer:** Eat me._

* * *

Part Three: Lemons

After lunch, Subaru asked Seishirou to take him home. The older man nodded and did so. Subaru invited him to come in and stay for a while. At first, Seishirou thought about declining the invitation, but decided to take up the offer. After, he still had some business with the Sumeragi for the day. There was something he had to discuss with the younger man.

"Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, as he slipped off his shoes. "I need to speak with you."

"Hmm? What is it, Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked, taking off his own shoes and going to sit on the couch in his sparsely decorated living room.

"Do you still love me?"

Subaru looked at Seishirou. Did he still love him? Of course he did. He felt guilty for every moment he lived, but he _did_ still love the other man. Every time he felt comfortable in the Sakurazukamori's presence, Subaru felt as though he was betraying his sister, his clan, and most of all, himself. But he could not deny it. He loved Seishirou, with his heart and soul.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru said. "I…"

He paused. What if all of this was another one of Seishirou's elaborate lies? What if this was all going to lead to heartbreak again? Was all of this just an act? The Sumeragi fell silent, not sure of how to go on. Did he tell Seishirou the truth, or give him another lie, as he had for the past nine years?

"Subaru-kun?"

"I…Seishirou-san, I…do love you," Subaru said, quietly and ever so hesitantly.

"Why?" Seishirou asked, looking serious. "How many times have I hurt you? And yet, you still love me?"

"I…I don't know. I just…love you."

"Subaru-kun, you don't make any sense," Seishirou said, flatly. "You love me, but you hate me for betraying you and killing your sister. I hurt you and you come back to me. I lied to you and beat you. I don't understand you. How can you still love me?"

"I don't understand me, either, Seishirou-san," Subaru replied. "I don't know how I still love you, even after all those things that you did to me. I thought that after you killed Hokuto, that I would never think about you again. I tried…to forget you. But…I couldn't."

Seishirou saw the tears that were forming in the younger man's eyes. He watched as Subaru fought to keep those crystalline drops from falling.

"Subaru-kun…"

"I know you don't love me, Seishirou-san," Subaru said, as a solitary tear slipped from between his eyelids. "I know…I mean nothing to you…but still I…"

"Subaru-kun, I do love you," Seishirou said, cutting off the Sumeragi's sentence. He saw Subaru's eyes widen in surprise. "I just…couldn't let you know. I…couldn't comprehend what love was."

"Sei…shirou-san?"

"I felt something for you, even then," Seishirou continued. "I just…didn't know quite what it was."

There was a moment of silence. Subaru watched the older man, watching for any sign that might point to Seishirou lying, praying that he did not find one. He looked into Seishirou's mismatched eyes. If anything else, those eyes would tell him. But Seishirou had been able to lie to him before. And Subaru had fallen for it like an idiot before.

"How can I know…for sure?" Subaru asked. "How can I be…?"

Seishirou didn't let him finish the sentence. Pressing his lips against the younger man's he efficiently silenced Subaru. Subaru tensed up for a second, and then relaxed, allowing Seishirou to push his tongue between his lips. He closed his eyes and let himself simply feel the sensation of Seishirou's tongue running along the insides of his mouth.

_((Author's Note: Yay for writing yaoi in a class full of homophobes! X3))_

A moment or two later, Seishirou broke the kiss. He looked at Subaru, whose eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. Chuckling softly, Seishirou kissed the Sumeragi again, this time, taking a shorter time-span and not quite as passionate. Subaru whined after the kiss was over, an action that made the Sakurazukamori chuckle once again.

"You're so very adorable, Subaru-kun," he told the younger man.

Subaru felt his cheeks turn red. Seishirou always got him with that line. "Do you want to stay here again, tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

Seishirou blinked. "Why not?"

Subaru smiled, leaned over and kissed Seishirou. He liked the taste of the older man; a strange, but wonderful mix of tobacco and mouthwash. It intoxicated him. Slipping his arms around Seishirou's shoulders, Subaru brought him closer to him. The older man ran a hand through Subaru's hair, and then ran it along the younger man's spine, causing the Sumeragi to shiver. Subaru moaned into the kiss and then retaliated by reaching up and brushing his fingers along the nape of the older man's neck.

Seishirou twitched and broke the kiss. Subaru blinked at him as the older man moved his hand and rubbed his neck. Seishirou looked at Subaru.

"Don't do that," he said, seriously.

Subaru gave him a smug grin. "Is my Seishirou-san ticklish there?"

Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "No. I just don't like that."

_((Author's Note: You know he's lying. XP))_

"Right," Subaru said, stifling a laugh.

Seishirou pushed Subaru down onto the couch, pinning the younger man beneath him. He kissed the younger man thoroughly, slipping his tongue into Subaru's mouth and tasting the sweet insides. That taste that was distinctly his Subaru-kun filled his mouth. Slipping his hand downwards, he began to unbutton the shirt the Sumeragi was wearing. He felt Subaru fidget beneath him and smirked into the kiss.

A loud knock suddenly interrupted the two men. Seishirou broke the kiss and glared at the closed door. Subaru's eyes widened as he remembered something important. He was about to tell Seishirou not to open the door when the older man stood up.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru said. "Don't open the door!"

"But we must follow the rules of formality," Seishirou smirked. He went over to the door and was about to open it when Subaru grabbed him from behind and clung to him like a layer of cellophane. Seishirou blinked, and then let out a small gasp when he felt Subaru nip at his neck. "S-Subaru-kun…"

"It's my home, you do what I say, Seishirou-san," Subaru told him. "Do _not_ open that door."

"Subaru-san?" a voice called from outside. "Are you home? Subaru-san?"

Seishirou grinned evilly, recognizing the voice. He reached out and turned the knob, even as Subaru protested. Outside, accompanied by a handmaiden, was Lady Sumeragi. The former Sumeragi Head stared at Seishirou, a burning hatred in her eyes. "What are you—?"

"Obaa-chan. I can explain," Subaru started.

The twelfth head looked at her grandson, noting his open shirt and ruffled look. She turned red and sputtered. Glaring up at Seishirou once more, Lady Sumeragi directed her anger towards him.

"That's my grandson!" she exclaimed.

Seishirou smirked and licked his lips. "I know."

He emphasized this by taking Subaru and kissing him deeply. Subaru returned the kiss, blushing a deep crimson colour. The younger man reached out and closed the door in his grandmother's face. A moment later, Seishirou broke the kiss.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," he said, in reference to Subaru closing the door.

"As if what you did was any better," Subaru replied, frowning.

Seishirou chuckled darkly and picked up the younger man, carrying him back over to the couch. He lay Subaru down and attempted to pull of the shirt that the Sumeragi was wearing. However, Subaru didn't seem to be in the mood anymore. Seishirou sat up and looked at the younger man.

"Something wrong, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked.

"I…don't know if this…is…" Subaru hesitated. "I'm not sure…I'm ready for this…"

Seishirou smiled. "It's okay. When you're ready."

With that, he leaned over and kissed Subaru's neck, nipping it gently. He heard the Sumeragi let out a small gasp. Seishirou moved away and smiled at the mark he had left on Subaru's neck; another way to show that Subaru belonged to him and no one else. Subaru put his hand lightly over the mark and blushed.

"Seishirou-san…"

"Do you want to watch a movie or something, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked. "It's only two o'clock."

Subaru blinked. "O-okay. Ano…the television is in my bedroom, though…"

"Then we'll just have to move into the bedroom, won't we?" Seishirou smiled.

Subaru flushed instantly. Seishirou laughed, stood up, and offered Subaru a hand up. The two of them went into Subaru's bedroom. Subaru sat on the bed as Seishirou went to look at Subaru's small collection of videos.

"_The Wizard of Oz?_" he asked, confused. "_Airheads? _These are all American movies!"

"They were Hokuto-chan's," Subaru said, as if this explained everything. "She ordered a bunch of American movies and I just…brought them with me after…"

"Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, putting down the movies. "I'm sorry…for everything. I want you to know that I didn't want to kill Hokuto-chan."

"Then…why?"

"She asked me to," Seishirou replied. "She didn't want me to kill you and offered herself up in your stead." He paused here to look at the Sumeragi. "You know I wouldn't have, had she not asked."

"I know," Subaru said. "I've been watching you. You're not wasteful in your choice of…killings."

"Only those who deserve it, ever since I met you, Subaru-kun. The Tree's always complaining about it, but I really couldn't care."

Seishirou went back to looking through the videos. He let out an exasperated sigh. "There's nothing here."

"Just pop one in," Subaru suggested. "If it gets boring, we'll just turn it off and go do something else."

Seishirou nodded. Without even looking at what movie it was, he popped one in and started it. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to Subaru, putting his arm around the younger man's shoulder, pulling him closer. The movie started a few moments later.

_((Author's Note: Personally, I love this movie. And I apologize if I spoil anything for anyone.))_

The movie turned out to be _Dragonheart._ It was in English, but there were Japanese subtitles at the bottom of the screen. It started off with a battle in 900 AD England, so it appeared. Within the first few minutes, already two characters had died, and the young heir to the throne was one of them. Seishirou fought back a yawn. Really, this movie was not really all that good. At least, to him. Subaru, on the other hand, seemed to like it.

Eventually, the movie seemed to get better. The fight scene between the knight, Bowen, and the dragon was at least a bit amusing. Especially when the two were at a stalemate, with Bowen in the dragon's mouth, and the knight's sword stuck in the roof of the creature's mouth. But then, it got boring for Seishirou once again. Really, he thought, there was nothing particularly exciting about the movie.

Seishirou shifted and pulled Subaru into his lap. The younger man didn't seem to mind. In fact, he merely snuggled into Seishirou's embrace. Seishirou leaned down and nibbled on Subaru's earlobe. Subaru let out a soft gasp at the sensation and let Seishirou move from his earlobe to the soft flesh of his neck.

Forgetting all about the movie, Subaru turned around, put his arms around Seishirou and kissed him full on the lips. Seishirou blinked at the younger man's show of initiative, and then pulled the Sumeragi closer, deepening the kiss. Subaru opened his mouth, allowing Seishirou's pressing tongue inside.

Breaking the kiss moments later, Seishirou allowed Subaru to breathe. He looked into Subaru's eyes. The younger man looked back with half-lidded eyes and then grasped Seishirou's hand.

"I love you, Seishirou-san," Subaru said in a voice just above a whisper. "I love you so much."

"I know," Seishirou replied. "And you, Subaru-kun. You are the one I love most."

_((Author's Note: He's a foreshadowing bastard, ain't he?))_

Subaru smiled and kissed Seishirou again. The older man's hands found their way to the buttons on Subaru's shirt and began to undo them. Subaru made no move to stop him and shifted so that Seishirou could pull the article of clothing off of him. After the shirt was out of the way, Seishirou shifted their positions, so that Subaru was lying beneath him.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Nani?"

"I won't do this unless you're sure you want it," the older man said.

Subaru smiled at Seishirou. "I want it," he said, softly kissing the older man. "I want you."

Seishirou returned Subaru's smile. Then, he leaned down, pressed his lips against the younger man's neck and began to kiss a trail down Subaru's throat to his collarbone and then back up to the Sumeragi's soft lips. The succulent flavor of the younger man was absolutely intoxicating to Seishirou. He couldn't get enough of it.

Subaru himself was enjoying the feel of Seishirou's lips upon his own. The sensation he felt was almost overwhelming. Before yesterday, Subaru had never been kissed. Now, as the older man's lips caressed his, Subaru discovered that it was a wonderful thing, to be kissed.

Seishirou pulled away to breathe. Subaru reached up and pulled at the knot in Seishirou's tie, undoing it and slipping it from around the older man's neck. He threw it to the floor and then pulled at the bottom of Seishirou's shirt. It became untucked and Subaru started to undo the buttons on it, but Seishirou leaned down and nibbled on the younger man's earlobe to distract him. The Sumeragi let out a soft gasp and his fingers fumbled. He closed his eyes as he felt the older man's teeth toy with the flesh of his ear.

Once again, Subaru attempted to undo the buttons on Seishirou's shirt. The older man chuckled and finally allowed his lover to remove his shirt. The white silky fabric slid from Seishirou's shoulders with ease. Subaru's fingers ran along the Sakurazukamori's bare chest for a few short moments, before the older man went back to playing with him.

"Sei…shirou-san," he moaned as Seishirou's tongue swept over his chest. Subaru shivered in delight and his breath quickened when Seishirou lapped at one of his nipples.

Seishirou chuckled, obviously enjoying what he was doing to the Sumeragi. He slowed down the pace, relishing in the whimpers that escaped the younger man's lips. His tongue slipped in circles over Subaru's nipples, swirling over the sensitive skin. He heard Subaru choke slightly when he took one nipple between his teeth and toyed with it. Gods, how he was enjoying this. Subaru really made some rather interesting noises.

_((Author's Note: And, in some fics, he is also quite the contortionist. ))_

"Oh…gods…" Subaru murmured, arching his back.

Seishirou said nothing as he moved downwards, kissing Subaru's stomach lightly. The younger man shivered beneath him, and then let out a high-pitched whimper as his lover's fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants. He let the older man do as he willed. It all felt so good.

Seishirou undid the button of Subaru's pants and then slowly pulled down the zipper, dragging it out as much as he could. He removed the black pants from Subaru's body and then got rid of the boxers the younger man wore. Throwing the clothes to the floor, he absorbed the sight before him.

"You're beautiful, Subaru-kun," the Sakurazukamori purred.

Subaru blushed. "S-Seishirou-san…"

Seishirou leaned forward and kissed Subaru. His fingers wandered down and brushed at the tip of the younger man's erection. Subaru gasped into the kiss. Seishirou broke away and looked into the Sumeragi's eyes, his fingers pausing in their activity.

"Are you…?" he began.

"Don't…" Subaru said, putting his arms around Seishirou's shoulders and pulling him back down. "Don't stop."

_((Author's Note: Yet again, I'm having problems with my procrastination. Mmm…Vanilla is a good song to write smut to. ))_

Seishirou obliged to Subaru's plea and continued to softly stroke the younger man. Subaru arched into his lover's touch and let out a few soft mewls. Seishirou then stopped his fingers for a moment into order to allow Subaru to undo the button of his pants. The older man lifted himself up long enough for the Sumeragi to pull off the offending pants and boxers. Of course, at the sight, Subaru turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Something wrong, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, smirking as he saw the younger man's scarlet face.

"N-no," Subaru stuttered. "N-nothing."

Seishirou chuckled. His Subaru-kun was just so adorable at times. Leaning down to kiss the younger man once more, Seishirou pressed their bodies together, causing their erections to touch. Subaru shivered and moaned at the sensation, while the older man merely shivered. The feel of them rubbing together sent both men reeling into ecstasy. Seishirou released Subaru from the kiss in order to look the younger man in the eyes.

"This is the last chance," he said. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Oh, gods, Seishirou-san!" Subaru replied. "Yes!"

_((Author's Note: My mind drew a blank there for a couple of days. ¬.¬'))_

Seishirou still hesitated. "There's no backing out after this."

"Please, Seishirou-san. I want this. I've wanted it for so long."

Subaru pulled the older man down and leaned up to Seishirou's ear. "Please, I want you," he whispered. "I love you."

With those words said, Subaru licked softly at Seishirou's ear. Seishirou shivered at the sensation, and then continued what he had been doing. He shifted so that he could reach Subaru's erection easily. He slid his tongue over the very tip of the younger man and relished in the sounds that escaped his lover. Pulling the entirety of Subaru into his mouth, Seishirou sucked gently, causing Subaru to cry out in ecstasy

"Ah! Seishirou-san!" Subaru choked. He gripped the sheets beneath him, entwining his fingers into the fabric. It took all the will he had not to thrust his hips up and choke the older man.

Seishirou knew that Subaru would not last long, being a virgin, so he released his lover and sat up. He reached down to the floor and picked up the pant he had been wearing earlier. He pulled a small tube of lubricant that he had brought with him (just in case) out of the pocket.

After covering his fingers with the lube, Seishirou kissed Subaru's lips gently. Then he carefully slipped one finger into the younger man's body. Subaru let out a piercing cry at the intrusion. Seishirou looked at him and saw tears forming in the corners of the Sumeragi's eyes. He took Subaru's hand and kissed away the tears.

Subaru tried to say something, but the mix of pain and pleasure that was filling at him blurred his thoughts. He winced and held back a cry as he felt Seishirou put another finger inside of him. Taking a deep breath, Subaru did his best to follow Seishirou's whispering advice to relax. It was hard, though. His body was not used to the pressure that came from having Seishirou's fingers inside him.

Seishirou removed his fingers from Subaru's body a few moments later, after making certain that he had prepared the younger man as best he could. He took the lube once again and coated his own erection with it. Then, he positioned himself at Subaru's entrance. Taking Subaru's hand once more, Seishirou thrust himself inside the Sumeragi.

A sharp cry escaped Subaru. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, hard enough to draw the smallest amount of blood. He felt Seishirou pull out of him and took a deep breath before the older man plunged back in. The second time was not as painful, but it still hurt. Even still, underneath the pain, pleasure arose. Subaru lifted his hips this time to meet with Seishirou.

The older man set a rhythm, pulling out, thrusting in. Subaru followed the rhythm, squeezing Seishirou's hand as the two of them melted into one. His vision blurred, and then faded as ecstasy all but blinded him.

'SEISHIROU-SAN!" Subaru cried as he came. His essence spilled over the older man.

A few long moments later, Seishirou orgasmed inside his lover. He called the younger man's name as he came and pulled out moments later. He lifted himself up, then lay down on the bed next to Subaru. Catching his breath, he turned to the Sumeragi and looked into Subaru's mismatched eyes. He slipped his arm over Subaru's waist and pulled him close.

"Happy birthday, Subaru-kun," he said, kissing the younger man's forehead.

**_Author's Note:_ **_That last line just kinda…came. It was completely unplanned. And I know Subaru's birthday is really in February, but…when a muse gets a hold of a fic, I no longer have control.  
__((looks at all the reviews)) Wow. I'm amazed that so many people read this! I completely wasn't expecting it. I'm honoured. Truly. ((gives everyone who reviewed a hug)) Thank you all!_

_**MoonGirlSelene99:** Yes, we fangirls do just that. ((laughs)) And I believe you're right; "suave" would definitely be the word. As for the OVAs, yes, I've seen them. Personally, I think they could have done better with the subtitles. I mean, come on. Since when does "Seishirou-san" mean "good morning?" ((confused)) And the English dubs make my ears want to bleed. But the scene in the second part at night was just so cute! Subaru and his hat! 3  
__**Sapadu: **Thanks! You know I'm just playing with you, hon. ((huggles)) Nice imitation of Seishirou being innocent. (Ha! Since when is that man innocent?) But anyway. I hope you liked the lemon!  
__**Jen: **Thanks! The Fuuma cameo was my cousin's idea. She told me it would be fun. ((smiles)) And it was! Seishirou with French is just a wonderful combination, don't you think? You know, I got the idea from you, so I should actually give you credit. But yes, thanks for loving my fic.  
__**Julie K:** Heh! I'm glad you liked "Laundry." It was fun to write. And I know! The concept of Seishirou just sitting there watching the Sumeragi do laundry is just…hilariously cute and lovable. Glad you liked it, as well as Fuuma's little drop-in. Hope you liked the lemon!  
__**Tsugath: **I'm glad you love it. I'm sorry, but Kamui has no reason to be in this fic. He just doesn't fit in. At least, I don't think so. As for the author's notes, I'm glad you find me amusing. And trust me, Mrs. James, my art teacher, had it coming. No one pisses me off like that and comes out with ego intact.  
__**Kakyou-Luverx: **Oh, my God! I am so honoured that you would review my fanfic! I'm not worthy! But thank you! Yes. Damn teachers. I'm glad you like this. And once again, I'm honoured that you reviewed. I loved your X Madness fanfic!  
__**Haunted Quill:** You had to mention lemonade, didn't you? ((smiles)) Just jokin'. I loved the analogy you used to describe this. You do not have to bow to me. I'm not that good. ((embarrassed but thankful)) Thank you for your kind review! And thank you for pointing out the mistake on the first version of this chapter!  
__**Ame no Chikara:** There is more! There is! ((points to this chapter)) See? Don't cry! ((pats your back)) I'm glad you love this. And thank you for the comment on the OOC-ness. I was afraid that I would once again write those two out of character, like I have done so many times before. Thanks again! 3  
__**Teri:** Hello, Teri-chan. I'm glad you think this is cute! I tried to make it cute, a bit fluffy, a dash humourous and, of course, lemony. Hope you liked this final chapter!  
__**Kamuichan99:** Kamui! ((counter-glomp)) I'm so glad you like this! I know I sent part of the first chapter to you, and then I completely forgot to tell you that I had posted it! Sorry! ((sweatdrops)) Yes. Yummy lemons. I hope this chapter did the job! Unfortunately, there's no FxK. Sorry. Maybe next fic? Oh, please. Ramble. I love it when people ramble.  
__**Chris Pwure:** Sorry, Chris! No threesome. It would have been fun, but alas, I didn't want to use one in this fic. Strictly SeixSu, you know. Nothing else. Just my OTP. Sorry again. And thank you for your review. Remember, there is nothing wrong with a mind being in the gutter. Mine has a vacation home there.  
__**Rei Asakura:** The art teacher doesn't have a kiln big enough for baking students. If she did, I would have been put in there LAST year, when I actually DID tell her to fuck off. ((stands proudly, then hears a little voice that tells her that that is nothing to be proud of.)) … ((Promptly whacks the voice with a yaoi-mallet))  
__**Red Planet31:** Here is more for you. Hope you like it.  
__**Subaru's Voice: **I happen to have rights to the "We're in public" line because I participated in that RPG. I hope your dirty yaoi mind has been graced with the things that my less-than-eloquent hand typed. I say less than, because most of this was written while still caffeine-high. XP_


	4. Aftermath

_**Author's Note:** Surprise, surprise! It wasn't done yet! ((catgrin)) I got so many wonderful reviews with the last chapter that I absolutely had to write a fourth chapter! But this WILL be the last chapter. I'm still trying to graduate, you know.  
**Warning:** Uh…not much, actually. Crazy author who's got caffeine withdrawal and in therefore not in a happy mood and the art teacher doesn't seem to be able to get that through her thick skull. Oh, yeah. Tad more sap. But that's because Koichi's lacking sleep again.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. And somehow, I think, if CLAMP ever found out what I was doing to them, they'd decapitate me, mound my head over the fire-place with Sorata's hat in my mouth, chewed gum on my nose, and a can of beer balancing on my head with sunglasses on my face and hippie beads around my neck._

Chapter Four: Aftermath

The sunlight coming through the window warmed Subaru's face the next morning, as the Sumeragi lay asleep in bed. The young man curled up underneath the blankets and snuggled closer to the man next to him, who unconsciously put an arm around Subaru's waist. Subaru opened his good eye and smiled softly at Seishirou. The older man looked so peaceful in his sleep, his face calm and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Subaru remembered the previous night's activity and let out a small, content sigh. It had been wonderful. More than anything he could have imagined. He reached up and brushed Seishirou's hair out of the older man's eyes.

Seishirou's eyes opened and met Subaru's. "Ohaiyo, Subaru-kun."

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu," Subaru replied.

He sat up. Well, tried to anyways. Hissing slightly, Subaru lay back down. His entire body hurt. Seishirou leaned over with worry in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I hurt. A lot," Subaru replied.

"Ah, yes," Seishirou nodded. "It will for a while. Let me go draw you a hot bath. It will help."

Subaru blinked at Seishirou. The older man blinked back.

"What?" Seishirou asked, confused.

"You're cute when you're worried."

Seishirou frowned at the younger man. "I'm never cute."

"Uh-huh," Subaru smiled.

Seishirou ignored Subaru and got out of bed. He was still undressed from last night, but he didn't seem to care. He went into Subaru's bathroom and a few moments later, Subaru could hear the water running in his bathtub. The Sumeragi waited for a couple of minutes, and then Seishirou came out and walked over to him.

Seishirou picked Subaru up and carried the younger man into the bathroom. Subaru closed his eyes as Seishirou set him into the warm water. Already, he felt better. The heat of the bath took away the ache in Subaru's muscles. He released a sigh.

Suddenly, he felt Seishirou put his hands on his back. His eyes snapped up and he turned his head to see Seishirou sitting in the bathtub behind him.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru protested.

"Oh, come now, Subaru-kun," Seishirou replied. "After last night, you're worried about being in the bathtub with me?"

Subaru flushed at his embarrassment. He turned away from the other man with his face still a bright scarlet colour. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, with a slight moan, as Seishirou's hands began to rub gently at his back and shoulders. Relaxing completely, Subaru's eyes slid closed once more. His breath quickened slightly as the older man's lips replaced his hands on his neck.

"Sei…shirou-san…" Subaru murmured, gasping out the last syllable as Seishirou's hand brushed up against him.

Seishirou smirked into Subaru's neck. Then, he moved upwards, licking softly at the sensitive skin just behind the younger man's ear. The Sumeragi shivered at the sensation and a small mewl escaped his lips. Seishirou's fingers stroked softly at Subaru's submerged erection.

"Ah…Sei…shirou…san…"

Taking Subaru's earlobe between his teeth, Seishirou continued to play with younger man. Subaru let out a strangled cry that sounded like a mix of a mewl and a moan. Seishirou chuckled at the sounds that escaped his lover. Truly, he enjoyed finding out just what kinds of sounds Subaru could make. He absently thought about cataloguing them and how he got them.

Subaru managed to somehow break free of Seishirou's grip. Turning around abruptly, he pulled Seishirou close and kissed him fervently. He put his arms around Seishirou and forced his tongue into the older man's mouth, surprising Seishirou. To think that Subaru would actually take the initiative was…shocking, to be honest.

Seishirou fought Subaru's tongue and quickly won the upper hand. He brought Subaru as close as possible; so close that their erections rubbed together, causing both of them to moan into the kiss they shared. Seishirou's hands ran along Subaru's back, feeling the soft skin of the younger man. They reached further down and gently squeezed, causing the Sumeragi to break the kiss and push himself forward.

Subaru's mind was spinning. All he could think about at the moment was being with Seishirou, melting together as though the two of them were one. He didn't care that their activity was splashing water from the tub to the floor of his bathroom; it could always be cleaned up later. Nothing mattered to him, except for Seishirou. It felt so good and so right to be like this with the older man, despite their hard past together. All the pain that the Sakurazukamori had caused him, all the lies and the betrayals were forgiven. Seishirou meant the world to him and Subaru couldn't let him go.

"Subaru…kun," Seishirou moaned. "We should…stop."

"No…we shouldn't…"

"Subaru-kun…we'll drown if we keep going."

Subaru paused to think. He took a moment, pouted slightly and then kissed Seishirou's lips gently. "I don't think I care."

Seishirou smirked and kissed Subaru back. Subaru straddled the older man and cupped his hands around Seishirou's face. The kiss deepened, Subaru thrusting his tongue between his lover's lips. He let his tongue wander the insides of Seishirou's mouth, relishing the taste of the Sakurazukamori.

As Subaru kissed him, Seishirou put his hands on Subaru's waist and stood, lifting the younger an out the water. He stepped out of the bathtub, carrying Subaru with him. The Sumeragi's hands slipped down from Seishirou's face, his arms wrapping around the older man's neck and his legs around his waist.

Subaru broke away from Seishirou just enough to breathe. Then, he let out a purring sound as Seishirou nibbled gently at his neck. He felt Seishirou take them back into the bedroom and then set him on the bed.

Seishirou forced Subaru to let go of him. The younger man pouted. Seishirou chucked and straddled his lover, kissing Subaru once again. When he released his prey from the kiss, he got a shock when Subaru flipped him over and pinned him down. He let out a low moan as Subaru bit at his throat, leaving a small bruise.

"S-Subaru-kun…?" he asked.

"A mark," Subaru smiled, "to show that you are mine."

* * *

Kamui turned the corner, heading towards the apartment complex where Subaru lived. A wrapped package in hand, the amethyst-eyed teen walked on. He was hoping to surprise Subaru with the gift he had bought, with Arashi's help.

He did not know until it was too late that he was being waited for. Kamui cried out as strong arms grabbed him suddenly. He was pulled into an alley and thrown into a wall.

"Hello, Kamui-kun," a pair of smirking lips purred.

"F-Fuuma!"

"I wouldn't go up to the Sumeragi's place just yet," the taller boy said. "He's a bit…occupied."

Fuuma's tone of voice was hinting that the two of them do something similar to what was going on in Subaru's apartment. And if the way Fuuma spoke wasn't evident enough, the boy's hands gave everything away. Kamui whimpered as his Twin's Star's fingers dipped blow his waistline. The present for Subaru fell to the ground as Kamui's hands began to move on their own.

_((Author's Note: That scene is dedicated to SuperSeme Fuuma and Kamuichan99.))_

* * *

Later that night, Subaur and Seishirou lay in bed. The two had spent the day together, just glad to be in each others' company. They later wound up going to Seishirou's apartment for the night. The older man had cooked dinner and after they ate, the two of them had gone to bed.

Now, Subaru was fast asleep, curled up comfortably next to the man e loved. Seishirou was still awake. He had a few jobs to do and the Tree was nagging to be bed. However, Seishirou was quite reluctant to leave Subaru's side. Plus, he didn't think he could get up without waking the younger man.

Subaru moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to Seishirou. The older man smiled at his lover and kissed Subaru's forehead. He told the Tree to sod off and closed his eyes. The jobs could wait and he would feed the Tree the next day.

For now, he just put his arms around Subaru and fell asleep. If he could see the two of them from an aerial view, he would have seen that the two of the seemed to fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

_Owari_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:** Heh, heh…you all hate me for stopping at that one point with Subaru and Seishirou, don't you? XP Yes, I know I'm evil. It's in my job descriptions. Right after "Leather fetish is a must."  
Thank you to all of my readers! I love you all!_

_**Kakyou-luverx:** Ha! I wasn't done! X3 The homophobes are so frightened of me right now!_  
**_Tanuki-dono:_**_Waiiiii! Imouto reviewed! ((happy)) There's nothing wrong with being a sucker for SxS. ((cracks up)) Lady Sumeragi deserved it in my opinion. That lady is scary. ((hides from the twelfth head))  
**Touya's Angel:** I'm glad you liked it! Sorry we didn't get to see Lady Sumeragi's reaction. Maybe in a different fic. Thanks for reading!  
**Jen:** Thank you! And yes, Seishirou is evil. Yes, the French bit was from you. Be proud, my friend!  
**Kamuichan99:** KAMUI! ((glomp)) I'm so glad you liked this! And yes, it was smexy. I couldn't resist making Seishirou ticklish there, so that's what you all got. ((giggles and pokes at the "Property of Fuuma" bell around Kamui's neck. It jingles))  
**Haunted Quill:** Again, thanks for pointing out the mistake last chapter. I fixed it. As for the rest of the review…I nearly choked on my drink, it made me laugh so much. Thank you! You're officially my favourite reviewer for this fic.  
**Feye Morgan:** Your poor socks. Yeah, I can imagine you didn't want your parents to wake up. They always ask what you're doing and why you're reading "gay porn." The fluff was easy and I loved writing it. And thank you for the compliment on how I've improved. It means a lot! Look forward to the next chapter of To Rewrite Destiny. I should be updating soon.  
**Subaru's Voice:** Yeah. Hey, we need to do another RP sometime. And you're welcome. Yaoi Abstinence is not good. Trust me. Finish Onsen soon! ((begs)) I know, I know. I'm good at what I do. I was just caffeine high when I wrote it. My hand was shaking really badly.  
**MoongirlSelene99:** Yes, Seishirou-san is ticklish! ((evil grin)) Oh, good Lords. I am sooo glad I'm not in your class; I would have killed them all. I'm anal retentive when it comes to pronunciations and such. The author's note you mentioned in your review, I loved writing that one. I agree. They so don't know what they're missing.  
**Sapadu:** Not so much having sex, but making out at least. She leaves before they have sex. Because I am an evil little bitch and CAN._


End file.
